A Rose Never Smelled This Sweet
by amightypenguin
Summary: After accidentaly inhaling the scent of a rare plant in Herbology, Ron gives Harry an ear-full.


"Now, these are very fragile and very rare, so be sure to watch yourselves!"

That had to be the fifth time Professor Sprout had said that same sentence, and they hadn't even gotten within five feet of the _very fragile and very rare_ plants. They'd been given special gloves that felt like a second skin, to make working with the large flowers as natural as possible without actually touching the white and pink blossoms. They'd also been given masks so that they didn't inhale the scent. They hadn't been told why there were so many precautions yet, but even Neville looked slightly nervous and when the most talented Herbology student was eyeing the huge flowers with obvious unease, Harry decided that he could also feel a little worried himself.

"You'll need to carefully remove the petals," Professor Sprout continued, "and lay them gently in the boxes provided. Do not jostle them! Do not drop them! Be very careful!"

"Excuse me, Professor," piped up Seamus. "What are they, exactly?"

"This, ladies and gentleman, is the Verus Sensus plant," Professor Sprout said proudly. Hermione gave an audible 'ooohhh!' and Ron snorted. Apart from Hermione and Neville, who was looking even more nervous, no one else seemed to be as amazed by the large, girly-looking plant.

"Er, what is that?" Seamus asked.

"Well it's sitting right in front of you! But it's used in rare healing restoratives. It's quite lucky that Hogwarts got them at all. Can anyone here tell me what else the Verus Sensus is used for?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Professor Sprout called on her and Hermione said, "Verus Sensus is also used in certain love potions but it will only work to reveal actual attraction – it won't create artificial love or interest and it won't work until the person is faced with who they're actually in love with or attracted to. That's why it's so dangerous. It can be dormant for years and just stay in your system until you're faced with true want for someone."

"What happens when you see that person?" Dean asked curiously.

"You behave like a loon," Professor Sprout said cheerfully. "You spout off all the things you like about the other person and, er, what you'd like to do to them."

This was met with many snickers from the class and Professor Sprout frowned. "You all are at least seventeen! Don't you think we don't know what your hormones have gotten you into!"

More snickers met this and Seamus actually laughed out loud. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Parvati Patil smacked him in the shoulder and turned bright red.

"So you'll want to wear your gloves, mask, and make sure all your skin is covered," Professor Sprout continued. "You need only be barely touched for it to take an effect and if you inhale it, you get the full symptoms and I don't think any of you want to be embarrassed like that if your person should happen to be in this room. If you DO accidentally get touched or breathe it in, then you're to go straight to the infirmary because an antidote can be given within fifteen minutes to counteract the ingredients. I will tell you it's not pleasant, the way the antidote is given, so _be careful!"_

There was a flurry to make sure that all skin was properly covered and all masks were perfectly in place. Harry made double and triple sure his gloves were on without holes and that his mask was covering his nose and mouth. If anyone found out who he was attracted to…

The Verus Sensus was a very light plant, despite its size. It was complete of five large, rectangular petals that could reach up to twelve inches long. The ends were white that melted into a pale pink in the center with little red spots, like freckles up the middle seam.

Harry remarked silently to himself that they looked sort of like Ron's freckles. Harry shook his head and kept the thought inside his own mind.

The petals had to be severed with a sharp knife right where it met the roots. Harry was working diligently (and carefully) to get away from the dangerous plants as quickly as possible. He really didn't need anyone to know just how much he liked Ron's freckles.

Because he was working so fast, he finished early. He took his box of Verus Sensus flower petals up to Professor Sprout, who gave him a thumbs up, and went back to his table with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was taking her time, examining each petal carefully before placing it in the box. Ron was hacking at the lower portion of the plant and shoving it in the box as quickly as possible. He was frowning, Harry could tell, and wasn't being as careful as he should have been.

"Ron," Harry said worriedly. "You should be a bit more careful, mate. This is stuff is rare."

"I want it away from me," Ron said lowly. "I don't trust it."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but Ron didn't see it. Everyone knew Ron liked Hermione, so it wouldn't be THAT embarrassing if he let it slip.

Now, if Harry accidently inhaled this stuff, then his life would be over as he knew it. He wasn't sure when his thoughts about Ron strayed from normal friendship to lust, but he sure was aware of it now. And he'd rather no one, especially Ron, knew of it.

Ron's mask suddenly unsnapped and fell from his face to the floor. Ron gasped in shock, thereby inhaling, and went pale. Professor Sprout was there in a flash and steering Ron to the door of the greenhouse.

"Someone take him to the infirmary immediately!"

"I will," Harry said quickly. "I'm done."

Hermione, who had been about to open her mouth, looked disappointed. Harry thought it would be a bad idea if Hermione, the object of Ron's (silent) affections, would take him in his current state.

Professor Sprout shoved the two boys out of the greenhouse and shut the door behind them. Harry removed his mask, dropped it beside the door, and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's get you fixed up before you're spouting off about Hermione's eyes to her face the next time you see her."

Ron went willingly at first but then came to sudden halt in the courtyard before the front of the school, looking at Harry strangely.

"What is it, mate? We really need to get you up there or you'll-"

"Your eyes are really green."

Harry frowned in confusion. Well that was random. "What?"

"Your eyes. They're really green."

"They always have been…"

"Yeah, but they're _really_ green," Ron said earnestly, stepping closer. Harry, feeling suddenly nervous, stepped back. Ron's eyes were oddly glazed, as if he'd drank too much firewhiskey. "Like, grass green. I wanna roll in them and spend and afternoon doing nothing but wallow in them."

Wallow? Since when did Ron use words like 'wallow'? Harry retreated further, but Ron followed him. Was this some sick joke?

"I also wanna get my hands in your hair and screw it up worse than it already is," Ron continued, reaching for Harry's hair. Harry smacked his hand away. "You look like you're always just getting out of bed. It's so fucking hot."

Harry stopped retreating and stared at Ron in shock as Ron's words set his body on fire.

"I wanna make it worse," Ron whispered, stepping up so that there was barely any space between them. "I wanna make it look like you just got fucked, and fucked hard." Harry gasped and shuddered, closing his eyes. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Ron didn't want him, he wanted Hermione. This was a dream. But a damn good one.

"I want that hair sticking up everywhere, not just the back," Ron said lowly. "And your hands. They're so fucking big and strong, I want them all over me. I want you touching me."

Harry, much to his everlasting shame, whimpered. He reached for Ron's flat chest and pressed his hands against him, not to push him away but to just _touch_ him. Just this once. Ron groaned and closed his eyes, arching his back into Harry's hands. Harry was harder than he'd ever been in his life and that included catching Oliver Wood in the showers in his third year.

"I want your grass-green eyes all fuzzy and dazed," Ron whispered into his ear. "I want to make you come." Harry groaned. "I hear you at night," Ron said wickedly. "I hear you wank, thinking everyone's asleep, and you make the best noises. I wanna hear them in my ear, knowing I am the one making you lose it. I want your mouth on mine. Your fucking hot mouth, with that fuller lower lip. It makes you look like you're constantly pouting and I want to _bite_ it, make it mine. I want to make _you_ mine."

Ron swooped down and took Harry's mouth roughly and Harry didn't even think of protest. He was no longer thinking with his brain. Ron's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close so that their chests were squeezed together.

Harry's skin was tingling and his face felt hot. Ron's tongue assaulted his mouth but Harry dove in with equal fervor. Ron tasted better than he'd ever imagined. He pressed closer even though there was no more space between them. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and he'd never felt better in his life.

Ron's mouth was hot and firm, and his tongue was like liquid velvet on his. Ron's hands moved down his back in one long caress and landed on his arse, squeezing the two firm globes harshly. Harry moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips into Ron's.

"Gods, Harry, I'm going to explode," Ron panted.

Without stopping to process what he was about to do, Harry reached into Ron's robes and ripped at his belt buckle. Without taking his mouth off of Harry's, Ron nodded firmly. Ron's clothes put up one hell of a fight, but Harry was determined and ultimately victorious. He reached into Ron's pants and groaned just as loud as Ron did when his hand met hard flesh. Again without stopping to think, just feeling, Harry stroked up and down that hard stretch of skin and Ron shuddered.

He was so hot, Harry thought. His skin was like flame. Harry stroked leisurely until Ron bucked his hips impatiently. His cock was leaking and Harry used the lubrication to move his hand quicker and harder.

"Merlin," Ron gasped. "How do you know how to do that?"

"I have one, too," Harry replied breathlessly.

"Right," Ron said with a nod before letting his head fall back.

Ron's breathing began to increase to just hard puffs and his face was turning more and more red. He began to thrust his hips in time to Harry's hand and without warning, he shot his hand to Harry's crotch and groped his hard cock though his jeans.

Harry cried out in shock just as his body convulsed and he came in his pants. At that exact same moment, Ron's prick erupted over his hand, coating it with come. They shuddered together, leaning into each other for support.

Harry retrieved his hand as he began to think again. He stepped back in mortification and stared at the ground. He'd just wanked off his best friend. He just came in his pants with no other stimulation that one grope.

"Er, Harry?" Ron said softly. "Are you alright, mate?"

Harry nodded hurriedly and pulled his wand from his pocket to clean up the mess on his hand and in his trousers. Before he could think of a good excuse to run away, Ron gently touched his chin to raise his head. Harry looked into the blue eyes expecting horror, maybe regret, but all he saw was Ron's smile. The knot in his gut eased a bit.

"I got what I wanted," Ron said. "I got your eyes all fuzzy, your hair a mess, your hands on me, your mouth on mine, and you making the most perfect noises right in my ear." Harry blushed and bit his lips.

Ron's smile widened and he leaned a bit closer. "And now," he said, his breath brushing Harry's mouth. "I want to do it all over again."

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the courtyard and up to Gryffindor Tower where they did, in fact, do it all over again.


End file.
